Childish
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: When Sun trips over a device at Pink's house, it accidently turns him into a 5-year-old for 30 days. The 12 Holy Knights will unfortunately have to take care of their "leader", but with Sun as a 5-year-old...Oh God of Light! Please have mercy for the rest of the 12 Holy Knights!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here with another story! Woot Woot! And guess what? I'll probably have another one out next week! Well, enjoy this story and look forward to my new one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

The Twelve Holy Knights (or in this case, the Eleven Holy Knights) were currently seated in the Conference Room, all staring at the crying blob of gold.

What had happened, you ask?

Well, let's just say this. Their Sun Knight had just turned into a five-year old kid.

…No, I'm not kidding. And said five-year old kid was busy completely bawling his eyes out.

Okay, I'm pretty sure, Dear Reader, that you are not following, so I'll back track a bit for you to understand.

All the Holy Knights were just minding their own businesses, when they heard the bell. Everyone froze in shock. Why? Because it was the bell that was supposed to be used by the Sun Knight to call meetings. When their Sun Knight never even _attended _meetings, you can probably now see why they found it hard to believe that Sun was actually _calling_ a meeting.

Needless to say, they all stopped what they were doing (in Ice's case, he was baking a blueberry cake for you-know-who, whereas Earth was trying to woo some girls) and rushed towards the conference room.

Everyone arrived in seconds within each other. So, all Eleven Holy Knight were present when Judgment threw open the door.

And went face-to-face with, no, not the Sun Knight, but a little girl licking a lollipop.

From all the descriptions Sun had told him, Judgment quickly deduced who it was.

"Pink."

One person who didn't look completely confused was Blaze. Well, he _had _been Pink's prisoner for 3 days, so he'll be a complete idiot if _he _didn't know who it was.

Another person was Hell Knight, A.K.A Roland. Well, since Pink was basically his master, we can see why he wasn't confused.

The little girl licked her lollipop again before stepping aside, revealing a crying little boy. Who had long, gold, blond hair and sky blue eyes and, all in all, looked a lot like…

Judgment bristled slightly. The boy had an eerie resemblance to Sun. "Pink, why are you doing here. Where's Sun?"

The girl calmly licked her lollipop again before answering. "You're looking at him."

And thus, chaos ensued.

Which brings us back to the present. Judgment stared at the crying child before looking back at Pink.

"And he is a child because…?"

Pink sighed dramatically. "Sun accidently tripped over one of my…device that changes the flow of time."

Everyone sweat dropped. Leave it to Sun to do something like this. I mean, he even tripped in midair before!

"The device turned him into a five-year old."

Everyone blanched. Leaf Knight looked a bit faint. "And this will last for…?"

Pink hummed softly before taking another lick of her lollipop. "Judging from how long Sun's leg touched my device when he tripped over it…I'll say about 30 days."

Everyone exploded. "Thirty days?! But who would take care of him?!" Storm yelled furiously. He gave a pointed look at Pink.

Pink looked at Storm weirdly. "Unless you want a necromancer who lives on lollipops take care of a five-year old, and teach him some necromancy spells while she's at it, you're on your own."

Storm paled. "B-b-but…"

Pink shook her head. "I've wasted enough time here. Bye!" And with that, she took out a transportation scroll and disappeared to God knows where.

Judgment gave a furious growl. Sun turned into a kid. And he won't turn back for 30 days. And he won't _STOP CRYING_!

Everyone stared at the little boy, who was bawling harder than ever. They were all at a lost for what to do. Finally, Ice Knight walked over. Everyone froze. Ice leaned down until he was face to face with little Sun. And then, he slowly held out…

A gigantic, sugar-coated, blueberry lollipop.

Chibi Sun stopped crying, before reaching out with a little chubby hand. He grabbed the lollipop, which was bigger than his head, and licked it. Everyone held their breath and waited with tension thick in the air.

Little Sun…giggled and licked the lollipop again. Letting out relieved sighs, the Knights came over and clapped Ice on the back.

"Ice! You're amazing! Sun was just hungry!"

"Wow! I would have never figured that out!"

"Leave it to Ice!"

Ice's face stayed emotionless, but Judgment thought he saw some satisfaction in his eyes.

"Awww…little Sun is so cute!" Leaf exclaimed.

Little did they know that they would have gigantic headaches for the next 30 days. Because Sun as a kid equals to big problems, even if Sun wasn't the problem itself.

**-(*+*)-**

**Like it? Don't? Tell me in a review! That's all for now! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter! Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I'm really sorry for how late this is. School is really catching up to me, and plus, even as I'm writing this, I'm sneezing. Yeah, I caught a cold unfortunately…**

**Thank you to Purple Pallbearer, 100thAngel, Hiding Snidget, Yuki Candy Heart, xXFanAticXx, Catcrazzed, Guest, Hati, Kyleeya, aiRingo, AssassinWitch, Tintinmeow for reviewing!**

**Purple Pallbearer: Yes, Little Sun will be all the Holy Knights' nightmares.**

**100thAngel: Thank you!**

**Hiding Snidget: There's 1155 words! Hope you enjoy!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: LOL! Ice is awesome.**

**xXFanAticXx: Thanks!**

**Catcrazzed: Thank you!**

**Guest: Mmm Hmm!**

**Hati: Yes, Little Sun is extremely cute!**

**Kyleeya: I'm sorry for the late update. Little Sun is very cute. :)**

**aiRingo: Sorry for the lateness.**

**AssassinWitch: Something like that's gonna happen. Leaf's gonna be the first panickee though.**

**Tintinmeow: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this! Really sorry!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

When the Pope found out that Sun had turned into preschooler, he wasn't even a bit mad.

No, he was furious.

**-(*+*)-**

The Twelve Holy Knights and the Pope stared at the little boy. Who was still busy sucking on the giant lollipop.

Leaf Knight had, before the other Knights went to look for the Pope, tidied Little Sun up a bit. Sun had been right when he said that Leaf Knight was the "Mama" of the 'warm-hearted' faction.

Little Sun now looked happy, not like a child was who had been busy bawling his eyes out only a few minutes earlier.

Going off topic, it was extremely amazing how fast toddlers could eat candy. In the short time it took for the Holy Knights to find the Pope, the gigantic blueberry lollipop, which had originally been bigger than Sun's head, was now at least three quarters smaller. Yes, the wonders of a Little Sun. He could match Pink's ability to eat lollipops now!

Judgment sighed. At least Little Sun looked happier, thanks to Ice's quick thinking and reflexes. The Pope, on the other hand, looked anything but happy. _He _looked completely livid.

"How did this happen?!" He demanded angrily. The Holy Knights started to shuffle their feet and many developed a fascination for the floor. Nobody had seen the Pope this mad before. It was Judgment who finally gathered enough guts to speak up. The other Knights could only look at Judgement with barely concealed admiration.

"Apparently, Sun tripped," Judgment looked at the Pope's incredulous face before confirming what he had just said. "Yes, _tripped _over a devise at the necromancer the Church commissions' house. She was just here a few minutes ago, proclaiming that she could do nothing. Apparently, the said devise controls the flow of time, and so Sun will be stuck like this for 30 days."

The Pope groaned softly. "Why does this _always _happen!" He muttered softly.

"This…UGH!" The Pope clenched his small hands into fists before he turned to the Knights. He spoke, completely livid, his voice trembling from anger.

"You will all be responsible for him and all the Sun Knight's duties."

With that said, the Pope stomped out of the room, a dark cloud above him. Everyone froze as silence fell, the only noise being a out-of-place little giggle here and there from Little Sun.

Finally, Blaze broke the silence. "Well, that went well."

Everyone groaned.

**-(*+*)-**

Little Sun was extremely cute and nice, the Twelve Holy Knights soon discovered. Which, obviously, was nothing like what Sun was now. Sun also, unfortunately for the other Holy Knights, knew how to use his cuteness to his own advantage. Even at five, Sun was extremely clever.

Currently, the Knights were trying to figure out a schedule so that someone would always be with Little Sun to keep him from trouble. Judgment and Roland remembered what a trouble magnet Sun was when he was younger. He would get beat up, by bullies, gangs, and, HECK! Even dogs beat him up! None of them wanted to face the Pope's wrath if they actually _lost _Little Sun. Or brought in an injured one, in this case.

However, to their awful luck, Little Sun finished his lollipop. He placed the lollipop stick into the garbage before wiping his hands with a handkerchief. When Little Sun was done doing that, he went hopping off his chair, and then came to where Leaf Knight and Ice Knight were sitting, before tugging their sleeves. Both Knights turned to look at him, gaze questioning. The other Knights stopped what they were doing before coming over to watch, anticipating something good.

"Mama Leaf, Mama Ice, I'm hungry." Little Sun whined softly. Large, blue, pitiful eyes stared at Ice and Leaf.

Meanwhile, the other Knights were trying to hold their laughter in. "M-mama?" Blaze choked out, face red from the urge to laugh. He hugged his stomach, trembling violently from the held-in laughter.

Ice's face remained passive, with a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes. Leaf, however, had his face turn red, of course from embarrassment. He got off from his chair before proceeding to kneel so he could be eye-to-eye with Little Sun.

"Sun, me and Ice are not your Mama." He said gently. Storm doubled up with laughter, hand slamming the table repeatedly. Judgment's face twitched, his mouth almost forming a smile before it disappeared back to his original expression. Roland was smiling widely beneath his mask.

Little Sun blinked, before, to poor Leaf's shock, large pools of water appeared beneath his eyes. Little Sun sniffed miserably.

"Not my Mamas?" Sun whispered softly, tears threatening to fall. Everyone froze before watching Leaf, waiting for an appropriate response.

Leaf's jaw dropped to the floor before he all but threw himself at Little Sun's feet. "No! We're your Mamas! We're your Mamas!"

Little Sun blinked, tears dangling from his eyelashes. "R-really?!"

Leaf nodded furiously before pulling out a giant sugar cookie. "Yes, we are. Now, here, have this cookie."

Little Sun smiled, all traces of tears gone. He took the cookie happily before running to a corner of the room and munching on it. "Yay! Thank you Mama Leaf! It's so good!"

Leaf deflated, sighing. All the other Knights came around him, patting his shoulder and whispering condolences. Leaf also had to ignore the glares from the other Knight he had roped into his problem. Namely, Ice.

"Wow," Storm, said, sounding surprised. "That was tough." He gave Leaf a pat on the shoulder.

"I feel extremely sorry for you."

Leaf sighed miserably, looking close to tears himself. "You have no idea!" He moaned. "Little Sun had so many tears pooled up under his eyelashes!"

Leaf groaned again before burying his face into his arms. "But the biggest problem is this! Now me and Ice have to be "Mamas" to him for the whole month!"

**-(*+*)-**

**Poor Leaf and Ice, Ha Ha Ha. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omigawd I'm so sorry guys! It's been so long since I last uploaded! Anyways, Thankies to everyone that reviewed! OMG, thanks everyone for the 20+ reviews! I'm so touched!**

**Review time: **

**Michelle: Aww, thank you! And here you go!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Ha, so true.**

**AssassinWitch: And I will enjoy writing it. XD**

**xXFanAticXx: Toddlers know magic. ;) And thanks for reviewing!**

**The Da: People never change, heehee. Judgment has a realitively good name right now, but *hint hint* who knows what might happen.**

**Meota Tsukiko: Oh, the cover? I played with Photoshop a bit and this came out. And yup, the world must look out for Little Sun!**

**School-Read-Sleep-Routine: Yessiree! Enjoy!**

**ScarletShad0w: Yup, I want to hug him and squeal too~**

**anatimefire: I wonder too~**

**Anonymess: Yup, Sun's amazing like that!**

**Thanks so much guys for all the reviews! You guys totally made my day! Well, enjoy the chappie! **

**-(*+*)-**

Judgment felt a connection and pity to mothers as he stared at the child before him. Who just _wouldn't fall asleep._

The second day had gone okay. The Knights took turns (the exception being Judgment because he had to interrogate the criminals and he didn't really think that Little Sun would like watching that, even though he seemed pretty fond of it when he was older), watching and playing with Little Sun. Everything had gone okay until it was time for Little Sun's bedtime.

The Knights had thrown (quite literally; though they had wrapped Little Sun in a blanket first) Little Sun at Judgment, with the excuse that he didn't help out for the whole day. That was okay, since Judgment was used to taking care of Sun. Or so he thought.

Now, it is past midnight and Little Sun _still _won't go to sleep. He was now staring at Judgment with those big, blue eyes, the completely pure picture of innocence. Judgment could feel a migraine coming steadily.

Little Sun, however, did not feel any of Judgment's dilemmas. He cocked his head cutely and proceeded to smile at Judgment sweetly.

Judgment let out a small growl and a sigh. He had literally tried everything in the book; counting sheep, milk before bed, a bedtime story, ect. But Little Sun remained as un-sleepy as ever!

"Bwig Bwother Judgey" Little Sun began in the most adorable voice ever, "Let's plway hide 'n seek."

Judgment began to immediately decline. Hide 'n Seek at Midnight? No thank you. But suddenly, inspiration hit. Maybe he could tire Little Sun out! With this thought in mind, he nodded.

"You hide, I'll come find you."

Giggling, Little Sun ran out. Judgment closed his eyes and relaxed. He slowly counted to ten before walking out. Looking around, he spotted a little dusty footprint. Giving himself a note-to-self about cleaning Little Sun's shoes later, he went in that direction.

**-(*+*)-**

Little Sun yawned. So far, so good. There was no sight of Bwig Bwother yet. Little Sun was hiding in a big tree trunk. It was the best he could come up with, because he had no idea how long Bwig Bwother was giving him to hide. Knowing Bwig Bwother though, Little Sun was sure it was under a minute.

Yawning again, Little Sun never felt it coming as a pair of strong yet gentle hands lifted him out of his hiding spot. Blinking, Little Sun found himself face-to-face with his seeker.

"I found you."

Little Sun giggled tiredly. Yawning one more time, he snuggled into Judgment's arms and fell asleep.

**-(*+*)-**

Judgment blinked, relieved beyond words. His plan worked. His little charge was finally asleep. Cradling the child in his arms, he hurried back to the room.

Placing Little Sun carefully on the bed and tucking up the blanket, Judgment yawned. Maybe a little nap would do him some good…the paperwork could wait an hour or two….

**-(*+*)-**

Judgment's Vice-Captain Vidar found them there the next morning, both hider and seeker huddled together, sleeping soundly.

**-(*+*)-**

**And it's done! How do you guys like it? Please tell me in a review, I really appreciate them! Till next time!**


	4. Sidestory 1: Vidar

…

**;-;**

**I'm sooooo sorry! It's been so long! All I can say is that I've been kinda caught up in life, but anyways, here you go! Because some of you said something about wanting to see Vidar's reaction, I have the first sidestory for this story for you!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! OMG, 35 reviews! *sob* So touched!**

**Yuki-Candy-Heart: Ahhh…sorry. *hides in corner***

**Anonymess: ASFDFDSGSDF thank you so much! ;-;**

**NekoGurl98: Thank you so much! Well, this is what really happened. XD**

**The Da: Here you go!**

**Michelle: Thank you so much! **

**Kay Hau: Ahh…planning? Oh, no, I randomly right-AHEM! Of course! I have a clear destination! XD**

**serenity1084: Omigod thank you so much! *takes lollipop* I have a lollipop nooooow!**

**Yuu: Hehe. X3**

**steferstheawesome: Ahh, so sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks so much guys! I feel so happy whenever I see a review (and more motivation X3). I hope you guys are still with me, (I didn't drop any of my stories! I swear!) and that you'll still review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

It had started out as a completely normal day. In fact, Vice-Captain Vidar had never suspected that this day would have been different from any other day.

It had certainly begun normal enough. Vidar woke up early to a bright blue sky outside his window. Dressing briskly (something that had rubbed off on him from his Captain), he strode outside the door and towards the place the Judgment Knight Platoon always gathered.

Now, what was off about this day?

Nothing, except for the fact that Knight-Captain Judgment was late.

Knight. Captain. Judgment. Was. Late.

Vidar was certain that this was the day the world was going to end. After his platoon waited restlessly for Captain Judgment (30 minutes had already pass…), Vidar finally couldn't take it anymore. Giving a quick order for his platoon to start training, he made his way to Knight-Captain Judgment's room.

Back to the present, Vidar currently had his hand poised over Judgment's door, ready to knock. After internally struggling for a good five minutes, he finally came to the decision. Taking a deep breath, Vidar sent his fist at the door…only for it to push the door open.

Gawking, Vidar stared at his hand blankly. Captain Judgment forgot to lock his own door…whether it was a blessing or a curse; Vidar's knock had only pushed the door open and consequently didn't make any sound. Finally snapping out of his stupor, Vidar started panicking. After all, he had just opened his Captain's door. Quickly coming to the decision to close the door and pretend that nothing had happened, Vidar looked up determinedly. And froze, his eyes taking in everything that was on the bed.

Slowly, Vidar reached into the room and grabbed the door, before closing it silently. Then, he spun around. And promptly fainted.

**-(*+*)-**

Someone shook him gently. Groaning softly, Vidar slowly forced his eyes open. And blinked.

After some time, the blurry images finally rearranged itself into the slightly worried face of a baffled Adair. Although he had the right to be confused; Adair had found Vidar out-cold in front of his Captain's room.

Seeing Adair brought the memories crashing back and Vidar's eyes widened as his muddled mind tried to make out an explanation for what he had saw. Unfortunately, time was not on his side as the door to Judgment's room suddenly flew open, and a bright gold blur tackled Adair to the ground.

"Ada!"

A childish voice rang out. Vidar could only blink as a small child nuzzled Adair and then sat onto his lap.

"Wha…?" Adair stared blankly at his lap. Vidar waved a hand over Adair's face. No reaction. Maybe the little child broke him.

"Sun!"

However, Vidar had no time to look for a healer. At that moment, Knight-Captain Judgment came bursting through the open door. His hair was ruffled and looked remarkably like a bed-head and his clothes were a bit crumpled.

Vidar moved his blank gaze to his Captain.

Seeing the situation, Judgment froze and felt an assault of headaches. This was going to take a big explanation...and judging by both Adair's and Vidar's glazed-over eyes, maybe a healer as well.

**-(*+*)-**

**It's doooone! How was it? Please leave a review! The more reviews the faster the update! (Since then I feel guilty…AHEM, you heard nothing…)**

**Ciao! X3**


End file.
